Who Do You Belong To?
by angels838
Summary: Warning WINCEST small amount of bondage and a little domsub Dean is all worked up after they finally escaped from Folsom. He wants to make sure Sam remembers who he belongs to.


**Title : Who Do You Belong To?**

**Parirings : Dean/Sam**

**Warnings : Wincest small amount of bondage and dom/sub also based after Folsom Prison Blues**

**Disclaimer : They don't belong to me and never will**

**Authors Note** **: Thank you Jassy for the beta any mistakes not corrected are entirely mine**

Dean had known it was a risky plan but he knew Sam was capable of taking care of himself in a

fair fight. Dean had made sure not only that any fights had been fair but that he was the only one

in them. He had gone out of his way, as soon as the door slammed behind them, to make sure

everyone knew that Sam belonged to him. Dean had made it clear that if anyone looked at Sam

sideways he was going to be wearing his dick and balls as the latest fashion accessory. It

didn't hurt that the last two people that he had gotten into a fight with hadn't left solitary and the

infirmary alive while he had walked out unscathed. God, you just had to love convicts, they were

superstitious folks.

He and Sam had effected their escape, found the bitch's bones, salted and burned them,

managing to elude Henricksen at the same time. Dean was a happy camper, although a very

horny camper. They had been in county jail for four days, and four days without sex for Dean

Winchester was like a month for a mere mortal. So in other words he was about to explode.

The act he had to play in prison of owning Sam had just about driven him crazy, not that he

wasn't a possessive bastard anyway. To be able to show it in public, even if it was in less than

ideal circumstances, had given Dean a hard on from the get go. They had driven for three days,

sticking to back roads and only stopping for gas, hitting drive-thru's, and never slowing down. When

they finally did stop, it was in a backwater hole in the wall town and Dean had managed to keep

his hands off his brother, but that was about to end.

Dean had made it to the shower first, taking just enough time to wash off the road grime and

prison stench before jumping out and blowing past Sam, telling him to take a shower, he stunk.

Dean knew Sam would take forever and that was fine by him, he had things to take care of.

They had switched plates three times on the road. The last time, they had hit a junkyard and found

a car that looked to have been there about a year or two, something no one would be looking

at too closely. Dean had scuffed up their plates, caking them with mud and grime so they would blend

in with the other cars and plates. Once they had found a place to stay they had warehoused

his baby for the enforced wait.

By the time Dean heard the water shut off he was ready, his whole body was vibrating with

barely contained need. He knew he wouldn't last long the first time, but that was okay because

they had at least a week before they could even poke their heads out of the hole they had dug

for themselves.

Sam walked out with a towel slung precariously around his waist, eyes going wide at the sight

of his brother. Dean was sitting in the only chair, shirtless, skin tight jeans and barefoot. That

by itself was enough to have Sam's higher brain functions flying south to his cock, but the

clincher was what he was holding in his hands. His brother had the collar and chain Sam had

used on him a few weeks back. One hand had the leash wrapped around it while the other

fondled the collar, fingers sliding over the leather and under to the softer side, caressing the

different textures like a promise. When he looked up at Sam his pupils were blown wide and

there was already a pale flush running down his neck and across his chest.

Sam was pretty damn sure his heart skipped a few beats and his quick inhale of breath caused

a smirk to spread across his brother's face. Before he could utter a sound Dean was up off the

chair, across the room and crowding into his personal space. Dean reached up and grabbed

the back of his brother's head pulling him down for a hard kiss, which really simply defined was

a tongue fucking, not that he was complaining. He was a Winchester after all, and he had been

without for just as long as his brother. Sam felt the collar encircle his neck as Dean's hand left

his head to work the clasps.

Dean ran a finger around the collar to make sure the fit was snug but not choking before pulling

back to look at the picture of walking sin his brother presented. Sam's cheeks and neck were

flushed, lips swollen and red, pupils blown so wide you almost couldn't see the slim ring of hazel.

His hair was tousled from where Dean had gripped it in his fist and his chest was heaving like he

had just been chased by a hell hound, not to mention the erection that was threatening to send

the towel to the floor.

"Let me explain the rules, Sam," Dean rasped, licking swollen lips and struggling for the calm he

needed so that things didn't end before they could begin. "There will be no talking, unless I say

otherwise. There will be no touching, unless I give you permission, and you will not come, until I

let you."

Sam opened his mouth to answer but stopped short when Dean tugged on the ring of the collar.

Sam's mouth snapped shut and he nodded his head.

"That's a good boy, Sam" Dean purred as he clipped the leash to the ring and pulled Sam down

for another deep kiss. Dean broke the contact leaning forward so his lips were against his brother's ear.

"You. Belong. To. Me...No one can touch you, no one else gets to hear you moan, and no

one but me ever gets to see you come apart." Dean finished on a growl, licking across the shell

of Sam's ear, smiling at the full body shiver it evoked.

Dean stepped back, pulling the chain down. "Get on your knees, Sam, I'm going to let you suck

me off, and if you're very good, I'll even let you taste me."

Sam slid gracefully down in front of his brother (which, with the amount of arms and legs the boy

had, he really shouldn't have been able to do) and waited. Dean ran his hand through his

brother's hair and down the side of his face 'til it cupped Sam's jaw, lifting his face so that he was

looking him in the eyes. Sam dropped his eyes, nostrils flaring, waiting for permission.

"Such a good boy," Dean husked as he popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper

down slowly. He pulled his engorged cock out, hissing at the friction as the head slid across

denim. He shifted his jeans down just low enough on his upper thighs to relieve the pressure

on his balls. Sam continued to wait patiently, kneeling in front of his brother. Dean ran his

thumb over the head of his dick, gathering precome, moving it to stroke across Sam's bottom

lip several times before pushing down and sliding it inside, allowing his brother to twist his

tongue around the offered digit and suck on it until Dean pulled it back, ghosting his fingers

across the swollen surface of his brother's lips.

Dean tugged the leash forward and steadied his cock with a hand to the base before

sliding it between parted lips to the slick heat of Sam's mouth. He pushed forward 'til

the head bumped the back of his brother's throat. Dean moaned as his cock was engulfed,

Sam's tongue dancing across the sensitive bundle of nerves, twisting around the crown,

teeth slightly grazing the shaft but holding still, waiting for Dean to do with him what he will.

Dean's hand tightened on the leash, catching the slack and shortening the length, before his

other hand slid back through Sam's silky hair and fisted at the back of his head. His

grip was tight enough for Sam to not move but not enough to hurt. Dean shifted back and

then pushed forward in slow languid thrusts, the head of his cock catching on the back of

Sam's teeth before moving forward to press against the back of his throat.

Dean could feel the pressure building in his balls and at the base of his spine as his thrusts

increased in speed. He was so close, he knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold on

anymore. He had been watching his brother as Sam's fingers flexed into the muscles of his

thighs hard enough to bruise as he tried to obey the rules that Dean had set for them. Sam

had waited for his brother to tell him what he wanted him to do, never trying to take more

than what Dean gave him, but at the same time trying to enhance his brother's pleasure using

what he was allowed.

Dean's rhythm had become erratic and on the next forward thrust, he told Sam to swallow. Dean

exploded as Sam's throat closed around him, milking his cock dry. Sam continued to lick and

suck him through his orgasm until Dean pulled away, becoming oversensitive to the stimulation.

He watched as Sam licked come off his lips.

"You obeyed so well, baby. I think you deserve a reward." Dean tugged on the leash indicating

that Sam should stand. When his brother had gained his feet, Dean moved forward, capturing

Sam's mouth with his own, dipping in to taste himself on his brother's tongue. He broke the kiss

and led Sam to the bed, pulling his jeans back up but not buttoning them. Sam waited until his

brother told him to get on the bed and lay back. Dean removed the towel from around his waist

as he crawled to the head of the bed, laying down on his back.

Dean ran his hands up his brother's legs, across the hard muscles of his thighs to his flat

stomach and over his chest to pinch at his nipples, evoking whimpers from Sam as he tried

to be still. Dean looked down at his brother's erection. His cock was a deep red, curving

toward his stomach, leaking a steady stream of precome. Dean shifted to nuzzle at his

brother's neck, breathing in leather, sweat and the scent of Sam. He bit down on his brother's

shoulder and licked over his teeth prints, sucking the flesh into his mouth, worrying the skin

until his brother carried his mark.

He leaned up to whisper in Sam's ear, "You have no idea just how much you turn me on, do

you? Every time I see you spread out on my bed, whether you're waiting for my touch or you're

sleeping all warm and pliable. I want you to come for me, Sam. I want you to touch yourself,

imagining it's me touching you."

Sam moaned low in his throat, moving his hand down to his cock. He started a fast hard slide up

and down, hips lifting to add to the friction. Dean reached down to hold his hips to the bed and still

his hand.

"I want you to go slow, Sam. I want to see you when the pressure starts to slowly build. I want

to watch the way you chew on your lip the closer you get, and hear the little moans you make,

and the way you pant right before you come. I'm going to show you how I want you to touch

yourself, and then I'll tell you when you can go faster and when you can come." Dean loosened

Sam's fingers into a lighter grip and covered his hand with his own, slowly moving up the hard

shaft, twisting their palms over the head, gathering the precome to slick the journey back down,

repeating the process a few more times before Dean removed his hand and let Sam continue.

He leaned back up, running his tongue across Sam's lips, before pushing in and twisting his

tongue around his brother's, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it as he ran his hands over Sam's

chest, stopping at each nipple to pull and pinch until they were tight little nubs. Sam's moans

had started to escalate to a constant keening, which told Dean he was getting closer to not

being able to hold back.

"You need to come, baby?" Dean whispered in his brother's ear.

"Please," Sam begged, voice raspy with need.

Dean reached down, tightening Sam's grip and speeding the up and down motion of his brother's

stroke. "Don't come yet, Sam, just a little bit longer," Dean commanded.

He leaned back, watching as his brother continued to pleasure himself. Sam's head was thrashing from side

to side, thigh muscles quivering with the strain of not thrusting into his fist. His body was

flushed, and a fine sheen of sweat glistened across every inch of skin that Dean could see.

Sam struggled to hold back his orgasm, wanting to please his brother. Dean tugged on the

leash, focusing Sam's attention back on him, and saw that his eyes were so dark there was no color left

showing. "Come for me Sam, show me how bad you need it."

Sam's heels dug into the mattress as he thrust up into his fist. His head pressed into the pillow,

eyes still locked on Dean's before he was finally unable to keep them open as his

orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train. Dean watched him shatter, the evidence shooting

across his fist, chest and neck. He had to press down on his own cock to keep from following

into his own release. He carded his fingers through Sam's hair as he waited for his brother's

breathing to level out, and the fine tremors running up and down his muscled frame to cease.

When Sam finally opened his eyes to focus on his brother again, Dean reached down to run

his fingers through Sam's come and bring it to his lips, sucking them clean. He dipped his

fingers back down to gather more and slipped them between Sam's lips. Sam licked his

brother's fingers clean, twisting his tongue up and around before slicking them with spit, taking

pleasure in Dean's groan of arousal.

Dean removed his fingers, tracing them back through the drying come on his brother's chest, down

past his half hard cock, and under his satiny balls to the puckered skin beneath. He slowly

slid one finger in to the second knuckle, before pulling it back out and pushing back in with a

second finger. Dean continued to work his brother open at the infuriatingly slow pace, watching

Sam's eyes roll back when he found the sweet spot deep inside. Sam's breathing had increased

and when Dean pushed in the third finger and ran the tip across his brother's prostate, it stopped

completely before exploding outward in a low keening whine.

"I'm going to fuck you through the mattress Sam. Is that what you need? You need me, my

hard cock buried deep in that sweet ass of yours?"

"Dean, Jesus just... Please," Sam's shattered voice barely made it to his brother's ears.

"You're going to feel me for a week, every time you move, when you sit. Everybody's gonna

know who you belong to. Everywhere we go, people are going to see my marks on you and

know not to touch you. They're going see you and want you and know they can't have you."

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam and stood up, pulling his jeans down past his raging erection,

grabbing the lube out of his pocket before kicking them to the side and crawling back up the bed.

He moaned as his cock came in contact with Sam's sweat covered hip, and he had to force himself

not to grind down into it, intent on carrying through with his promise.

Dean removed the leash from the collar, leaning forward to bite at Sam's lip pulling it into his

mouth, and sucking on it.

"Turn over on your side and bend your leg. I want you to pull it up to your chest and hold

it there with your left hand." Dean waited for Sam to follow his directions, then he reached

down and took Sam's right hand and brought it over their heads to curl it around a slat

in the headboard.

"Hold on to that, Sam, don't let go with either hand or I'll stop. And since you were so good,

you can tell me what you want, since you can't touch."

Sam's breathing was still coming fast. Whether it was from the intense orgasm or the

anticipation of still awaited events, Dean didn't want his brother to hyperventilate before

they got to said events. He rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back, murmuring

soothing non syllables, waiting for Sam to relax and calm himself.

"Please, Dean, I need you in me. I want everyone to know I belong to you," Sam panted,

as his body thrummed with pleasure and need.

Dean growled in the back of his throat, molding his body to Sam's, pushing between his

thighs, rubbing against his brother's balls with his throbbing cock. He reached down with

a hand slicked full of lube to coat his dick before lining himself up and pushing forward

into Sam's tight hole. They both groaned as Dean buried his cock balls deep, and he went

completely still trying to gain control before he came like a sex starved thirteen year old

sneaking his first look at porn.

Sam's whole body was shaking with the need to push back and make his brother move,

but he knew he would be in deep shit if he did. Dean was just as jealous as the next guy,

okay that was an understatement, but Sam had never seen his brother this possessive.

So instead he settled for breathless pants and low moans, hoping to drive his brother

to action. Dean reached his hand up, curling his fingers under the collar and pulling back,

tightening the pressure just enough to let Sam know that he was busted, not to mention

redirecting all blood flow in his body to his dick.

"My. Way. Sam," was all Dean said before pulling back and snapping his hips forward in an

almost brutal thrust, grunting with the effort.

Sam lost all coherent thought at that point. His vocabulary reduced to fuckfuckfuck, with

a few pleaseDeanplease, followed closely by ohGodohGod, and summing it all up as

fuckDeanharderfuckfuckfuck. Dean was pretty impressed he was able to come up with

that many words. Sam was so close Dean could feel his body tensing under the powerful

thrusts that had the bed creaking, in danger of dumping them on the floor. He tightened

his grip on the collar, pulling back until Sam's head was leaning back on his shoulder.

Sam's body was shaking so hard that Dean felt like he was back on the magic fingers bed.

Damn, but this was so much better. He slowed his thrusts to shallow slow rolls of his hips,

making Sam whine.

"Not yet, Sammy," Dean whispered in his ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth and

biting down just hard enough to sharpen his brother's focus.

"Dean, Jesus Christ...please..." Sam begged.

"Tell me, Sam, I want to hear you say it." Dean's breath drifted across the wet surface of his

ear, sending goose bumps chasing across his flesh.

Sam gasped as Dean's teeth found the ridge of his shoulder and bit down on the muscle hard

enough that Sam wasn't sure he hadn't broken the skin, not that he really gave a shit, especially

right now. Dean licked across the abused flesh, little nerve rattling flicks of his tongue, while

continuing the slow in and out of his cock in Sam's ass.

"Tell me, Sam and I'll give you what you need," Dean's voice rasped, as his fingers found one of

Sam's nipples, worrying it with his fingernail.

"I'm yours, Dean, only yours," Sam managed, past shot vocal cords.

Dean's growl of possession vibrated through his chest and along the length of Sam's spine,

pushing him almost over the edge. Dean pulled back until only the crown of his cock was

held inside his brother's body by the ring of muscle quivering around him, before he slammed

back in, hitting Sam's prostate dead on. He continued to hold the collar so that Sam's head

stayed on his shoulder, forcing his back to bow and his ass to stay arched back into Dean's

cock pounding into him. Dean's other hand was on Sam's hip, holding him in place so that

he continued to hit that spot every time as his thrusts increased in speed.

"Dean, please, I need to come, please let me come," Sam begged, voice breaking across octaves

he hadn't hit since the onset of puberty.

"You're going to come for me, Sam, without your cock ever being touched but not until I tell you."

Dean groaned as his thrusts became erratic, his fingers leaving bruises on his brother's body,

marking him as his.

"Come for me, Sam," Dean moaned, on the verge of falling off into the abyss.

With a guttural shout, Sam came, shooting across his hand and leg where he was still holding

it to his chest. His body tightened almost painfully around Dean as he thrust forward twice

more, before he finally lost control and spilled into the tight heat of his brother. Dean rolled his

hips slowly, rocking them both through the aftershocks. He leaned back far enough to take

the collar off and pry Sam's hand off the headboard where his fingers were still holding it in

a death grip. He started to ease out of his brother, when Sam reached back, stilling the motion

with a hand to his hip.

"Stay," Sam said, low and sleepy.

"Sam you're not going to be too happy about that decision when you wake up," Dean replied,

nuzzling the hair at the nape of Sam's neck, leaving open mouth kisses at the top of his

brother's spine and along his shoulder.

"Yes, I will, I'm yours.. want to feel it for a long time," Sam slurred, squeezing Dean's thigh and

sighing happily, relaxing back against his brother. Dean settled his brother closer,

slinging his leg across his brother's leg and wrapping his arm around Sam's waist.

"You've always been mine, just took you forever to realize it, Sammy," Dean murmured,

letting sleep claim him, still connected to his brother in the most intimate way possible.


End file.
